


She’s My Sister!

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Derry Maine [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader is Richies sister, Richie is still an ass, Tumblr request, but he loves his sister and brother in law, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Request on Tumblr:Being Richies sister that ends up being married to Ben with a baby on the way when Mike calls.





	1. You’re Now Entering Derry Maine

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this! Part two will be out soon.
> 
> Fic found here: multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/187798851743/an-reader-is-gonna-richies-twin-hope-you

You loved your brother truly but that didn’t stop him from being a pain in the ass, when the Losers first meet you Bill joked that you must have been adopted since you were nothing like your brother.

Well that was until the Bower gang confronted the Losers and you happened to be riding by with your bike and seeing your brother getting bullied you opened your mouth causing such a commotion for adults to see what was going on.

That was when Ben was sure he got his crush on you.

Though being Richies sister the boy didn’t know how to ask you out, so being the sweet boy he is he decided to go to your brother for help.

I mean everyone got closer thanks what happened with IT.

* * *

“Ahahaha….y-you wanna ask my sister out! Come on Hanscom! She might be a loser but she’s not that desperate !”

Ben wasn’t expecting that comment to sting but he certainly wasn’t expecting your remark back.

“Shut up Richie…Ben…I would like that..to go out with you I mean.”

Soon one date lead to another…then another and after that it was known that you and Ben Hanscom were a couple.

That was something Ben was rather pleased about, he had a beautiful girlfriend that loved him, not to mention the sex. Even before he lost the weight the sex was still amazing, sure it may have been awkward but he always felt a connection.

Not to mention how you supported him in high school when the gym teacher was so cruel to him, helped him lose weight then said yes when he asked you to marry him.

Richie complained at first but he was happy, he knew Ben loved you and knew the man would take care of you.

But the most important thing that Richie knew was that he totally didn’t cry at your wedding.

* * *

Ben was happy, when he was young and back when he was big. Never in his mind did he think he would have this life.

Be married to the girl of his dreams, be a famous architect. He didn’t know how his life could get better but something was itching at the back of his mind.

Pushing those thoughts away he placed the pencile away flexing his fingers though he let out a small chuckle hearing your excited squeal.

“Ben!!! Look what just came in the mail!!”

Slipping out of his chair he barley made it out of his office before you crashed into him.

“It’s sooo cute!! Say what you will about my brother being a loud mouth but he has good taste.”

Glancing down Ben smiled then he rolled his eyes seeing it was a cow stuffed animal.

“A cow? I haven’t been fat since high school”

“Come on its not!” Though turning the stuffed animal around you noticed a little tag around the cows neck with the name Hanscom scrawled in Richies messy hand writing.

“That little shit! I bet he thinks he’s so clever! Yea well he’ll see how clever he is when his ass gets booted from the hospital.”

Placing a hand on your stomach you were positive that miles away he was laughing his ass off as his stupid little joke.

“It’s sexy how protective you get.”

“Hmm Mr.Hanscom are you positing me for sex.”

Ben let out a small chuckle as he placed his hands on your hips. “How can I not?! Have you’ve seen yourself?”

“Hmm oh yes but don’t you know how hot you are Ben! It’s not fair.” Grinning your hands slipped under his shirt feeling the muscles twitch under your palm though your hand started to slide down his chest towards the hem of his pants, biting your tongue you kept you gaze on him as you let your fingers dip into his pants, fingers brushing his pelvis

“And its all mine.”

Ben hummed then pressed his lips against yours, his fingers sliding under your skirt though he let out a frustrated sigh hearing the phone go off.

“Just ignore it” you whispered clutching his shirt in your hands.

Smiling he lent in for another kiss before pulling back as the phone kept ringing.

“Christ!” Running his fingers through his hair he stepped out of his office then picked up the phone that was hanging off the wall.

“What?!” That may not have been the best response but the man was tired and horney and the only thing he wanted was to have sex wife.

Though hearing the voice on the line he could feel his heart drop, why now….why did he have to call when he had a child on the way.

Ben didn’t say many words, he didn’t want you to find out. He could put you or his unborn child at risk.

Part of him didn’t want to go but he had to, he had to do something. He could feel your eyes on his back and he hated that he was going to lie to you.

“Who was that?”

Forcing a smile he turned to face you, letting his thumb glide over your cheek he then pressed his lips against your head.

“Nothing important…just a job. Some company wants to meet with me to design some building”

Looking him over you swallowed thickly then nodded forcing a smile on your face.

“Okay…uh how long will you be gone?”

Clearing out his throat Ben forced on his own smile rubbing your stomach gently.

“Won’t take long..uh just a few days.”

“Want me to go with you?”

“No!..uh no I’ll be fine y/n….You need all the rest you can get…for the the baby.”

Biting your tongue you could feel something was off though you brushed it aside thinking it was your hormones being off.

“Need help packing…?” You gave him a grin though Ben snorted tugging you into the room.

“You mean watching me pack? Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Laughing you watched your husband as she shoved clothes into a small suit case, with him giving you an occasional kiss.

“Love you beautiful.”

Sighing you wrapped your arms around his waist, the man hugging you as he pressed his face into your neck.

Ben didn’t want to forget if something went wrong but he couldn’t put you in danger, his child.

Shaking his head he gave you one last kiss before heading to the door, his hand clutching the suitcase. Walking past the pictures hanging on the wall Ben took a deep breath in snatching a picture of you in your wedding dress.

He may not have you by his side but looking at a picture of you, that would have to do.

Making his way to his car he gave one last look to the apartment before slipping in.Driving off his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The rest of the losers would have to do with just him, though he just prayed this would work


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a call from you Ben try’s his best to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I like how this part turned out but any way here’s part two.

“Uh….hey.” Spotting the Losers he got a good look at everyone.

Richie still looked the same from the last time he saw him, Eddie looked good but tired, Bev was pretty though he had to hide his scowl because of course Bill was handsome but a small smile formed on his lips because if you were here he was sure you add your one sarcastic comment about Bill but he had to do a double take because he didn’t even recognize Mike.

“Hey! If it isn’t Haystack!” Laughing Richie pulled him in for a hug patting the mans back. “I’m joking how’s my sister….where’s my sister actually.”

Shifting his body Ben slipped out from Richies arm not liking the attention on him.

“Home…I didn’t tell her.”

Of course Bill had to make a face.

“Ben…what do you mean? We need her, we need the whole group.”

“I’m not putting my pregnant wife in danger Bill! I’m sure if you have someone you cared about you would have left them home too”He snapped but Ben wasn’t stupid, he was positive that he still had some lingering feelings for you.

Stepping in front of Ben he cleared out his throat squeezing his shoulder. “I for one is great full that he kept her home…Bill we can do it with out her. I…I don’t want to put my niece or nephew in danger.”

Dropping his shoulders Bill cleared out his throat then gave Ben a smile. “You’re right…now…uh how about we catch up…get something to eat.”

Wincing you rubbed your stomach, it didn’t feel nice…having your child kick your ribs. Biting your tongue you did your best to calm your baby, with Ben being gone for day and having only talked to him for a few hours…you were rather worried.

“Come on Ben just pick up the damn phone.”Dialing the number again you listened as it rung a few times until a tried voice picked up.

“Y/n? Baby what’s wrong?”

“Ben?! Thank god! Why haven’t you picked up.!”

It was quiet for a moment before he finally answered.

“Stanley…he’s dead and Mike…well Henry…he…Mike’s in the hospital.”

“What?!” He wasn’t even gone for that long. “Are you sur..ah shit.!”

Gritting your teeth you felt a sharp pain in your lower back as a weave of nausea hit you.

“Yes he…wait you!!! Are you?! Are you going into labor y/n ?!”

“What?! No” gritting your teeth it’s not like you were going to tell the man that your water broke, not with what he had to deal with.

Forcing out a laugh you made your way over to your car keys.

“I’m…I’m coming home y/n! I’m not leaving you on your own.”

“No! Ben you don’t.”

Hearing the phone get disconnected you let out a small curse. Taking a deep breath you kept your hand on your stomach. If he was going to come you weren’t going to wait for the man.

“I’m sorry Ben.”

Pacing around Ben clutched the phone in his hand tightly, he didn’t know how it got disconnected though that didn’t matter to him, right now he didn’t care how shaken he was from what happened in the sewers all that he knew that he had to get back to you.

Tossing his phone on the hotels bed he quickly grabbed his suitcase as he started to toss all the items in it though he was interrupted when Richie strolled into the room.

“Geese Ben what’s the rush?! We killed It! It’s gone?! You’re not gonna celebrate-.”

Cutting him off Ben let out a growl as he slammed the case shut then zipped it closed. Slipping his phone into his back pocket he started to rush out of the room as Richie chased after him.

“Damn Ben What the hell?!”

“I don’t have time for this Richie, I need to get back to Y/n.”

“Why?! Look I know you’re my brother in-law and that you love my sister. Hell im happy you’re the one who married her and not Bill but come on you don’t gotta be a wet blanket.”

“Y/n might be going into labor and I need to get back to her..I’m not…I’m not going to miss..I don’t have time for this.” Shaking his head Ben rushed out of the room with suitcase in hand.

“What?! Shit…I’m coming with you.” Richie patted Ben’s shoulder as he ran off to his own room. By the time Ben was outside trying to call a cab Richie was holding his suitcase in one hand while he was holding his car keys in the other.

“Come on Ben we can take my car..we’ll get there in know time.” Giving his brother in-law a grin the two slipped in his car taking off as Ben did his best to call you.

Going through this alone was not how you pictured the birth of your future child, it hurt, you were alone and the only thing you wanted was your husband by your side.

“Agh fuck Ben you are so so sleeping on the couch.”

You muttered under your breath as you pushed when the doctors instructed though hearing the door burst open followed by the nurses frantically yelling at whoever rushed in.

“Ben?! S-stop he’s my husband!”

Rushing to your side Ben gave your a relived smile. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t.” Trying to catch his breath he smoothed out your hair as he grasped your hand.

“It’s okay Ben…you’re here now that’s all.” Letting out a small cry your head nurse calmed everything down.

Then at 3 in the morning your little boy was born.

“10lbs huh…he’s a chubby one ain’t he?.”

Scowling Ben glared at Richie as you let out a small chuckle holding the baby to your chest. “Richie…you’re lucky I’m tired because if I wasn’t I’d kick your ass.”

“Hey! I didn’t mean nothing by it…it’s cute..ugh yea whatever but I’m happy for you too.” Smiling Richie made his way over to the two of you. Giving Ben’s shoulder a squeeze he then shoved his hands into his pocket.

“Thanks Richie.”

Smiling at your bother you watched him leave as Ben ran his fingers through your hair. Pressing his lips to your forehead the man was grateful that he made it to the hospital on time.If he wasn’t he would have missed his sons birth.

IT may have been defeated but this was defiantly topped at night.

“I love you y/n.”

Smiling up at Ben you gave him a gentle kiss as the newborn squirmed in your arms. “I love you too..but I think daddy needs to take out little bug..mommy is getting sleepy.”

Shaking his head Ben smiled as he took his baby from your arms and not long after that you were asleep. With his child safe in his arms and IT gone the man knew you both could finally live your lives with out having to worry.


End file.
